


Just Me And The Stars Can Get Lonely

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rockstar AU, Yearning, famous au, im with the band, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: My submission for Freak week- Day 1.Sunday themes: Marathons (and other long, draw out ventures + Five Days A Week and Twice On Sunday by Grand AMIt had been sixteen days since Derek had seen his girl. Six...teen whole days where he had to put on a smile and acted like he wasn’t a goddamn nervous wreck.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	Just Me And The Stars Can Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Freak Week submission for Sunday themes: Marathons (and other long, draw out ventures + Five Days A Week and Twice On Sunday by Grand AM
> 
> Five days a week and twice on Sunday  
> I'll be on my knees begging you to stay  
> Enough ain't ever enough when it comes to love  
> Good god  
> If you can hear me pray  
> Help me get out of my own way  
> I'll love you five days a week and twice on Sunday
> 
> I took the idea of days/time and ran with it. May not fit the song completely but read it anyway ;)

It had been sixteen days since Derek had seen his girl. Six...teen whole days where he had to put on a smile and acted like he wasn’t a goddamn nervous wreck. Along with his Grammy, he deserved an Oscar for his award-winning performance because he _wasn't_ ok. Once he took a step off stage his phone was in his hand before the adrenaline had even begun to worn down. His ears were still ringing, he could hardly hear her. But every unscheduled moment was dedicated to keeping tabs on her. 

Derek had never been that way. Till Casey that is.

Casey was pregnant. Which would normally be a joyous occasion, and mostly it was! It's just...The morning sickness was bad. She couldn't keep _anything_ down. And with the hectic tour schedule... The doctor they called in had put her to bed rest. He said she wasn’t getting enough rest on tour with Derek and the band. And that it was best for the baby if Casey went home for a while. And what was best for the baby was what was best for Casey. She went home that same night.

Derek didn't sleep a wink without her. He was working off of red bull and adrenaline to keep up. But really, it wasn’t enough. He missed his McDonald brand of caffeine pumping through his system. (She made him feel alive.)

Being away from her and the baby was hell on earth. It was walking through a mind field of legos bare feet...on fire. But he had to let her go. He had to let his heart go home even if it meant without him. If it wasn't for the stream of pictures she sent and all the very detailed texts complaining about needing egg rolls and pickles, Derek probably wouldn't have kept it together.

Thankfully, after 16 brutal days without her, he had two glorious days off which meant that he was flying home. The flight home and back would eat into his time. He would have just over 24 hours with her. But it would be the best 24 hours he'd had since she left. 

Emily was on the sidelines when he stepped off stage. She was a godsend of a tour manager. When Casey was still on tour, he knew she was in good hands with Em. Those two had become best friends and he loved knowing that she had more than one set of eyes looking out for her. 

“Shower!” Emily glowered at him, a hand against his chest. He was still sweaty from their set. (The fans still chanted their name like there was a possibility they would come back out.)

“ _But-_ “ Derek started to argue. 

But Emily held her ground. “Shower, Venturi. You don't want her puking in your arms when you get home, do you?” she argued with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek groaned but made his way towards the green room, practically running. She was right. (She usually was.) But he wasn't going to tell her that. After the fastest shower known to man, he was clean and dressed. The clean clothes stuck to his damp skin uncomfortably but he didn’t mind at all. 

Emily waited for him in the bustling hallway, talking into her headset barking orders. She had a whole team under her but she liked to be in the know of every little thing. She looked up from her phone spotting him. “Your bag is already in the car out front waiting for you. Casey has all your flight details. Eds picking you up from the airport when you land,” Emily rattled off details as they walked towards the exit. Honestly, she didn't _need_ to know all those details. They weren’t tour-related. But she did. 

Derek just nodded, taking in the information like he’d be quizzed on it later. But really, he just needed to nod at everything till he was cleared to go. He’d do whatever to get back to her.

“Everyone has strict instructions not to call unless it’s an emergency. And even then, you should only be getting a call from me,” Emily promised with a smile when they reached the tall black SUV that would take him to the airport. 

Derek nodded at Emily. He prayed to whoever was listening that he'd be left alone. He needed the time off. (Casey needed him too.)

Emily's features softened from boss lady to friend in an instant. “Give the baby a kiss for me, yeah?” she asked softly, closing Derek's passenger side door. 

“I will. Thanks, Em,” Derek replied, meaning it. He'd be lost on tour without her. 

“Two days Venturi!” she called out as the driver pulled off.   
  
Maybe she was worried he wouldn’t come back...he didn’t blame her.

* * *

Everything after that was a blur of time and pictures overlaid with dramatic music like a movie montage. The flight was fine. Almost no one stopped him for a picture. He wasn’t _that_ famous, but he didn't want to deal with fans. Not when he was trying to get home. Once he was settled into his first-class seat, he slept. He knew he wouldn't be doing much of that till his next flight. 

When he landed, nearly 3 am in Toronto, Ed was there to pick him up. And he didn’t come alone. Marti was there too, smiling at him from the open window, sitting in the backseat. Derek beamed. Everyone knew that Derek would be spending his free hours with Casey and wouldn’t interfere. But his siblings wanted to catch a glimpse of him before he was gone again. He missed them too. But they popped in and out of his tour schedule whenever they pleased, so it hadn’t been too long since he had seen them.  
  
“Use a condom!” Marti called out from the car when they dropped Derek off at their new house.  
  
It was more _land_ than a house really. It was about thirty minutes away from the city, into the countryside. It was quiet, big, and most of all, _private_. All things he wanted for his family. They had planned to renovate it, well Casey had anyway. Derek wanted to knock it down and start fresh, but Casey argued that the house itself was old but beautiful. She had already dreamed up plans for each room before they had gotten the keys. Derek didn’t care what she wanted to do with the house as long as he got to control security...  
  
There was a pretty big gate at the edge of the property with code access. He also hired a private security team to do laps around the perimeter every few hours. Along with all the normal window and door alarms, Derek also had a safe button installed. He was adamant about Casey not spending any time in the house alone while he was away. Thankfully their family had taken over Casey’s duty while he was on tour. Lizzie practically lived there since Casey had gotten home, making Derek feel a little better about the whole ordeal.  
  
Regardless of how insane Casey thought he was being, he took no chances. A year ago there had been an incident where a fan had snuck into their hotel room, scaring the life out of Casey who was alone and had been showering.   
  
Shaking his head out of those thoughts, Derek smiled and waved them his siblings off as they pulled away, honking the horn in celebration. (Thankfully they didn't have any nearby neighbors.)  
  


* * *

When Derek opened the front door, he was greeted by the sight of Casey, standing at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but one of his old vaded band tees. It fit her like a dress, hitting the tops of her bare thighs. To him, she looked runway-ready. Her hair was down; it looked longer than he remembered, but he was told that it was a pregnancy thing, hormones, and all that. But what surprised him the most was that she was actually _glowing_ . Something between her smile and the twinkle in her eyes just shined in the best way possible. He felt his heartbeat caught somewhere between his chest and throat. He wasn’t going to cry, he promised himself... but wow, there she was.   
  
_Finally_ .   
  
In less than a second, she was _squealing_ , running down the stairs to meet him. He only had the length of a breath to drop his bag before opening his arms out to catch her. And then she was in his arms again. He could almost hear the whole world coming together like puzzle pieces snapping into place. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her up as if her legs around his middle weren’t tight enough.   
  
“Welcome home!” she grinned, pressing a sweet chaste kiss to his mouth.

“ _Case…_ ” he breathed out her name softly, completely and utterly _dazed_ by her.   
  
She tucked her face into his neck, soft lips pressing wet sweet kisses against his skin. He breathed her in slowly like a drug. She smelled like sunshine encapsulated.   
  
Although his mind was absolutely buzzing with all things Casey, there was that thing, nagging him at the back of his mind. She was supposed to be on bed rest. She wasn’t supposed to be jumping around. It was the whole reason she didn’t meet him at the airport. “Princess... bed rest,” Derek reminded her. His voice is firm but gentle.

“Punish me later,” she offered, pulling away to look at him. She smiled looking far too cute and innocent for a woman who wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Derek growled, a zillion thoughts coming to mind when his fingers met warm skin underneath the shirt that had ridden up. 

She was absolutely giddy. And it was adorable. “So!” she started, her fingers sinking into his hair, massaging his scalp the way he liked. “Do you want the tour now, or…” Casey trailed off her eyes trailing down to his mouth again.  
  
She had been telling him all about her projects. All the work she had been doing to fix up the house. Or at least all the work she hired people to do to bring her vision to life. It was the only thing keeping her sane while she was confined to her bed. Even pregnant, Casey was not the type to just lay down and take it. She got antsy quickly, feeling useless, no matter what anyone said. He was excited to see everything she had been working on… but his mind was elsewhere.   
  
“That can wait,” he promised, carefully making his way up the stairs with Casey still in his arms. He knew where their bedroom was, and really that was the most important part. Derek groaned when the little devil nipped at his earlobe, teasing him. She acted as if he wouldn’t just lay her down on the wooden steps and get to work. And he would... if she wasn’t pregnant. But alas, he was a cautious soon-to-be father, who didn’t want to inconvenience her in the slightest bit.   
  
He couldn’t wait to kiss her, to properly kiss her, and let his hands wander and her tongue relish in the taste of her. He couldn't _wait_ to do all of the things that she liked. But he also couldn't wait to hold her... to feel her hair tickle his chest or have her laugh fill his ears and her weight cover him. He had gone soft for Casey McDonald. And really, she was the only exception.   
  
He was surprised by what he saw when he walked inside their bedroom. The last time he had been there it was freshly painted a light gray and the only furniture that was in there was Caseys four post canopy bed. Derek didn't love it, but damn if it didn't look good now. Casey must have worked on finishing up their bedroom first because it was beautiful. White netting draped over the top of the bed frame, interwoven with fairy lights making their dark bedroom seem like the most magical place on earth. She had also gotten them a dresser, nightstands and decorated with what he hoped were fake plants. 

But the most impressive part of it all was the array of little tea candles lit everywhere and rose petals leading from the door to the bed. And on the nightstand, in a metal bowl of ice, there was a bottle of apple cider (because _pregnant_ ).   
  
Derek had never felt so loved in his entire life.   
  
“Do you like it?” Casey asked, a slight blush on the tops of her cheeks as she watched him take it all in.

Had she really done all of that...for him? Derek looked down at her almost confused by the gesture. He remembered the years of fighting, of arguing, of hurtful words. The years of denying the passion and chemistry between them. And somehow they had figured it out. They had gotten to that point where being away from her physically hurt. Talk about character growth. He was slowly coming into the next version of himself.  
  
“I love it,” he promised, kissing the tip of her nose. He walked further into the bedroom, till his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Gently he laid her onto their bed, but Casey didn’t let go of her vice grip on him.   
  
Derek smiled, feeling all his worries just melt away. “So,” he started, putting his weight on one arm, using the other to rub up and down her body. “Do _you_ want to undress me?” he asked, his lips pressed to the shell of her ear.   
  
She shivered underneath him, fingers pulling on edge of his shirt instantly.   
  
Casey wasted no time in stripping him. She seemed just as greedy as he was, which he wasn't expecting... He thought he’d come home and find her under a nest of blankets and pillows. The last time he was with her she was weak and couldn't keep anything down. It was like night and day to the version of her he had come home to. And although it pained him to be away, he knew it was good for her. She and the baby needed the rest.   
  
Soon Derek was naked on top of her. It was his turn to undress her. He pushed the shirt up her body slowly, savoring the reveal. Her skin erupted in goosebumps, greeted by the cool air.   
  
He had to rip his eyes away from between her legs to look up her stomach. It was still very early days, no one would even suspect she was pregnant, but Derek knew. And in knowing, he swore he could see the beginnings of a baby bump. His fingers brushed over her stomach gently.   
  
“It's just the tacos I had for dinner,” she replied, smiling up at him.   
  
“No, it's not,” he argued, pressing kisses to her belly, making Casey giggle, complaining that it tickled.   
  
Finally satisfied he pushed the shirt completely off her body, leaving her naked underneath him. He couldn't help but stare at the way her nipples pebbled under his gaze. Her breast seems swollen like they did when she was on her period. He knew that they would grow as her milk came in but he wasn't expecting to see the change so early on. Not that he was complaining in the slightest. His hand came up to cup her breast, her weight of it feeling perfect in his hand. His thumb brushed over the tight bud, making Casey let out a breathy little sigh in response.   
  
“ _Der_ ,” she pleaded up to him.   
  
“Yes?” he asked because he was a bastard.   
  
He let the same hand trail fire down her stomach and between her legs. He found her soft and wet and he nearly lost it then and there. Although it had been nearly 3 weeks since he had seen her, it had been long since the last time he had touched her like that. She had been so sick the last few weeks with him. Sex was the last thing on their mind. 

Their sex life had always been intense. Especially after shows when his adrenaline was running high. Better than any drug he had tried. It was raw and passionate. It was no wonder Casey got pregnant so early on in the tour. They were both insatiable, always wanting each other close. His body remembered how good it felt. And he wanted to remind her of the same.   
  
Casey arched into his hand, craving more. Her hands got lost in his hair, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. Her lips were soft and wet and smooth gliding against his like silk. The tip of her tongue flicking small licks against his own, making Derek release a few sounds of his own.   
  
He let his fingers glide and roam as they wished, gently rubbing the softest parts of her, before testing the waters and slipping two fingers deep inside her. He knew what she liked. And he knew how to tease her. It was muscle memory. Just like playing his guitar. He knew exactly where to put his fingers to get the perfect sequence of sounds.   
  
Right on queue, Casey cried out, her sounds caught in his mouth before her teeth came down to bite on his plush lower lip. That was his girl. She was still in there. And he wouldn't stop till she was completely satisfied.   
  
Derek tried to ignore the throbbing of his own need against her leg. To ignore how badly he was aching.   
  
“Der,” she moaned, pulling away from his mouth, chasing her breath. She must have heard his thoughts. He felt her small hand wrap around him. She tried her best to work him equally as well, but the angle was awkward. Still, he appreciated the gesture (But it was all about her anyway.)

Derek just chuckled, sucking softly at her neck, nibbling, not enough to leave a mark. He was so worried about hurting her, but she seemed to be just fine, grinding herself against his hand, till she froze, scaring him.  
  
“What's wrong?” he asked in a panic.   
  
“ _Need more… need you_ ,” she told him, practically pouting. She must have meant it too because she wasn't one to _need_ anything really.   
  
Derek chuckled. “Later,” he promised before ducking back into her neck. But Casey pulled on his hair, making him hiss and look at her. 

“ _Now_ ,” she told him. And there she was. His princess fighting him at every turn.   
  
Derek sighed, already feeling defeated. “But what if…” he trailed down, looking at her stomach. He was terrified of hurting her. _Them_ .   
  
“I'll be fine,” she promised, her hips rolling against his hand. He must have hit a sweet spot because his eyes fluttered for just a second. “I’ve missed you just as much,” she finally explained.   
  
And damn if that didn't melt him.   
  
He ended up on his back in the middle of the bed with Casey straddling his hips; sitting on him like a throne. Her thighs were spread wide giving Derek the most perfect view in all the galaxy. Slowly, inch by inch, she sank onto him. He couldn't look away from her. The way her head tilted back, the way her breath caught. He _felt_ her stretch to accommodate him. He was average-sized, but it had been a while. She was tight around him. But her body remembered him, molding its warm heat to wrap around him wonderfully.   
  
He wasn't going to last. There was just no chance in hell he could draw it out longer for her. It had been too long and he was already far too gone. But that didn't matter all that much; they had hours. Eventually, he'd roll over and order pizza and they’d do it all over again. But till then…   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek cursed when Casey had taken him down to the hilt. 

She smiled down at him looking triumphant. 

“Come here,” he patted his chest. Casey laid on his chest, curling her arms around him like her favorite teddy beard, and finally, Derek started to move, grinding his hips up into her. He liked having her on top but having the control. He liked feeling the weight of her pressed up against him like a weighted blanket. 

He gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold out, sneaking his hand between them to ease Casey's ache. She was mewling within seconds, wanting, _begging,_ and then falling apart. He was gone the second he felt her walls pulse around him. He kept going, small deep strokes to match the waves of aftershock. 

Eventually, when their ragged breathing started to an evening out, Derek moved to pull out of her. But she stopped him.  
  
“Just a little longer,” she told him, pressing her face to his chest.   
  
He nodded, pulling the sheets onto her body to keep her warm, his arms wrapped around her tight. He let his eyes drift closed for a second. But Casey wasn't tired. Soon her lips started kissing a trail up from his chest, up the column of his throat, across his jaw, to his lips. The tip of her tongue licking into his mouth. The kisses were slow and lazy but still sent a hum down his body.   
  
“I need to tell you something,” she whispered against his mouth.   
  
His hands found the curve of her hips. The hips that had started moving just ever so slightly, milking him for every last drop. “What?” he asked, his hands running down the butt and hips, caressing her body, memorizing it for the hundredth time.   
  
“I got cleared, by my doctor…” she trailed off, she held his face in her hands, staring down at him with a little grin on her lips.   
  
“Cleared?” he asked, confused. All the baby stuff was new to him and he was often left asking more questions. Casey didn't mind, always explaining it to him. But he wasn't sure what this one meant.   
  
Casey nodded. “Tomorrow night, when you leave… I get to go with you,” she explained.   
  
Derek's heart tripped in his chest. “W-what? How?”   
  
Casey giggled, and it vibrated through him, in every way, making blood start to flow south once more. Casey pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Her hips picking up their rocking. He could feel her grinding her spread lips against his happy trail and just hopped it provided enough friction for her. She was well on her way to a second orgasm and he knew it.   
  
“Just a few days. I can't stay on the road too long. But as long as I come home and rest, and get checked weekly, I'm all clear,” she beamed. And then she did that thing she loved to do to drive him crazy. She contracted her muscles, squeezing Derek’s length still inside her. She did it a few more times following some sort of pattern before Derek groaned underneath her. Between her words and her body, he was lost.   
  
“ _Case_ ,” he hissed, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt so warm and happy. Complete. He couldn't even begin to process what she had said. Having her there, even if it was for a little while, would do wonders for him. He needed her, but he would never ask.   
  
He opened his eyes to meet her, to see the way she was moving her hips against him. He practically saw new lyrics spin around them like some sort of hurricane of emotion. His muse. His light. His world. 

He sat up to kiss her. “Thank you,” he whispered against her lips, their foreheads bowed together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by The Happy Ever After Playlist.


End file.
